That Line
by sellthelie
Summary: Right now, that line doesn't exist. FredxHermione
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **That Line - 1/2  
**By: **mandy-jg  
**Rating: **PG  
**Pairing: **Fred/Hermione  
**Summary: **_Right now, that line doesn't exist._  
**A/N: **In response to the Christmas Challenge at Granger Enchanted. Also using the Too Much prompt for **100quills**. 2000words.

**That Line**

"You have snow in your hair.'

"Well, it's snowing."

"And you walked?" Hermione asked incredulously, shaking her head, glancing at the speckles of snow spread over his hair.

"Let me in," Fred sighed, "It's pretty cold out here."

"I don't know," she smiled, "Bill told me not to let anyone in, it's not safe."

"Bollocks," he said pushing past her, shaking off his coat, "The bloody wards stopped me at the top of the bloody drive, so I had to walk a mile through the snow. Be sure to thank Bill for me."

"I will do," she chuckled closing the door behind them.

"How's the terror?" Fred asked, looking down the hall.

"Asleep, we had dinner. Well, I had dinner; Victoire thought the floor, ceiling, and my jumper were hungry," she shook her head. "But after that she settled down, I read her a little story about an hour ago, and she's been asleep ever since."

"You have the knack it seems Granger," he smiled.

"I doubt it, I just caught her on a reasonable day," she said, stopping as she was walking into the lounge. "What are you doing here? Did you mother send you? Oh she did, didn't she! Checking on me."

"No, she didn't send me to check..."

"God! It's just one night! You'd think she'd want Bill and Fleur to have one night away to themselves, and I'm not completely incompetent. I know how to handle children, I've read several books on how to do it."

"Some things don't come from books Granger."

"Still, I can do this, and you can go tell her that."

"She doesn't need me to tell her, she knows."

"She does?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Yeah," he smiled, reaching into his coats pockets. "She sent me over with these."

After opening the paper bag he handed her, she looked inside, "Biscuits?"

"Well mum thought Fleur would have nothing appetising in the house, what with her constant dieting, so biscuits," he threw his coat over a chair.

"I feel horrible, she was just being thoughtful, thank her for me," Hermione smiled, "Just leave out the ranting."

"Of course," he said, sitting himself down in a chair.

"Are you staying?"

"I'm frozen," he grinned, kicking his shoes off. "You can't send me back out there, not without a hot drink, and maybe a biscuit or six. I can't feel my toes Granger."

"Fine," she said moving into the kitchen.

"I haven't seen you for a few weeks," he called out to her, and she stopped in the middle of the kitchen.

"I've been busy," she called, "Work has been crazy, and I've hardly had a moment to myself."

"Oh okay," she heard him say quietly. "We miss your input on things." Fred didn't say anything else as she bustled around the kitchen. She had stopped going by their shop, and it hadn't been because of work, she still had ample time to stop by. Hermione wanted to go their, but there was something that stopped her. She enjoyed going there, they'd sit her on a stool in the corner of the workshop, and show her what they were developing. They listened to her opinions also, no matter what they were they'd take them on board.

It had been fun, and interesting, then it changed. George wasn't always there, so Fred would shop her their products, and then George was never there, after a little while there were no more products to show. So they'd talk, and that was lovely, she'd watch him working around the back. She didn't realise what was happening till she left the shop that last time, and an old lady she passed in the street remarked on the 'look of love' on her face. There was a fear that stopped her from going the next day, even though she had wanted to, and it just became easier not to go. He would have no doubt asked questions to why she hadn't come the day before, and it would just snowball, so she avoided him.

Today was the first time she had seen him since.

Walking back into the lounge, she passed him his mug, "Thanks." he raised an eyebrow as she sat down on the floor.

"Nice and warm down here," Hermione smiled.

"I'm sure, but the biscuits are up here," he said holding up the bag. "Where they are staying."

"Now that's just mean."

"I'm comfortable."

"So am I."

"I suppose I could be inclined to move back down there, if there was the right incentive."

"This rug is very soft."

"Not moving me Granger, inspire me," he winked at her.

"This fire," she sighed, "Is lovely, I'm tempted to sleep right here tonight."

"Better," he said, nodding his head, "But I'm still thinking these biscuits and I are better off up here."

"I'm afraid I'm out of material, I've used all I've got."

"Have you? Have you really?"

She leaned back against the chair, after a moment she turned to him, "I'm down here."

Fred grinned at her, tossing her the paper bag, "There you go."

She opened the bag as he sat down opposite her, "See? Good isn't it?"

"It has benefits," he smiled.

Shaking her head, she reached into the bag, looking at the biscuit in her hand, "Nice biscuits," she said slowly, turning the odd shaped biscuit over.

"Mum was distracted," he said quickly, grabbing the bag out of her hand.

"Okay."

"They'll taste fine," Fred said, biting into one.

"Calm down Fred, they don't have to look perfect," Hermione watched his face as he chewed slowly. "I'm sure they taste nice."

"Uh-huh," he muttered, clearing his throat, "That's what's important."

She nibbled on the edge of the biscuit in her hand slightly, after swallowing, "Fred, she did use sugar didn't she?"

"She was distracted," he said slowly. "There is a lot happening in that house, all the time, you know that."

"I know, but your mum can cook in the middle of anything."

"Alright, biscuits," he said picking up the bag, "Inedible," and he threw them into the fire beside them.

"Your mum made them?" Hermione asked quietly, wiping her hands on her trousers.

"It doesn't matter," Fred whispered softly. "The thought was there."

"Fred?"

"No more about the bloody biscuits," he snapped.

Hermione started at his sharp rebuke, it wasn't like him at all. If there was something to be teased, or mocked, you could count on Fred Weasley to be there to do it. Not wiping the sides of his mug slowly, with the smile gone from his face. He almost looked hurt, like she had done something to upset him. She turned her attention to the fire beside them, the paper bag having burnt away leaving several biscuits in its ashes smoldering away. It really was obvious when she stopped to think about it a little.

Hermione moved her mug out of the way, she leaned forward resting a hand on his knee for balance, and kissed his cheek softly, "Thank you," she whispered.

"For what?"

Closing her eyes as his breath moved the hairs on her neck, "You know what, it was very sweet of you."

"I wasn't trying for sweet, charming maybe, romantic even. I'm too old for sweet."

"Never," she smiled, sitting back on her knees.

"It didn't work though, I buggered it up."

Shrugging, "Like you said, the thought was there."

"Depends on the thoughts."

"And there intentions."

"Strictly honorable."

"Really?"

"Always."

"And how long have you had these intentions?"

"I'd say just about as long as you had yours."

"I didn't," she said quickly, smiling at his amused expression, "Well not yet, and I daresay they would have been different to yours."

Fred grinned widely at her, moving his mug next to hers, "So what do we do now?"

"There are a few things, one springs to mind immediately."

"Well I have one too! Do you think it's the same?"

"There's a very good chance it is, only one way to know for sure," she said, feeling herself moving closer to him, her knees brushed against his, and Hermione stopped herself there.

"Are you going to look at me?"

"I just need to think about it first."

"Hermione, what is there to think about? I know how I feel, and pretty darn sure it's the same for you. So in my book, there ain't nothing to think about."

"It's that line, we have a line. On this side of it we are friends, we get along well, and I'd really like to keep that."

"I would too," Fred said quickly.

"There is just that other side, it's just right there," she said, gesturing between them, "And while it may be nice to cross it..."

"Better than bloody nice."

"Tickets on yourself Mr. Weasley?"

Laughing, "There is nothing wrong with us seeing what will happen when we happen, we'd be mad not to. So let's stop thinking so much, and definitely stop talking. Right now, that line doesn't exist."

"But later, after, we have to..."

"Yes tomorrow," he smiled, leaning forward brushing his lips against hers, "We'll talk."

"I'll hold you to that," she brought her hand up, and pulled herself closer to him, pressing her lips to his firmly. His lips parted beneath hers, an arm wrapping around her holding her to him. Hermione could feel herself moving closer to him, slipping herself onto his lap, getting as close as she could, but still not close enough. Their lips moving in counterpoint to each others, his hand slipped under the back of her jumper, it was warm against her bare skin.

"That works," he whispered.

"Yeah," Hermione smiled, pulling him forward, his arms wrapped around her instantly, holding her to him tightly. The kiss deepening between them, she gave herself up completely, she couldn't stop herself, she had to touch him, feel him, and do it now. Hermione could feel him in return, his hands moving across her, over her back, through her hair. He moved back, laying across the rug, pulling her with him, and in one movement, Fred rolled them over, and she was staring back up at him.

He smiled at her, running his lips over to her ear, "This is fun."

"Fun?"

"Yes, loads, we should have tried this weeks ago, we have to make up for lost time," his lips were on hers again, and then they were racing towards something she could see in the distance, it was coming to quickly, they were going to fast, but she couldn't stop. It was too much, but not enough at the same time, she wanted more, and knew she could have more if she asked. The question was should she.

He pulled his head up, "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"There," he whispered.

Listening closely, "It's Victoire."

"Is she awake?"

"She must be," she groaned. "I should go check her."

"Yeah."

"It's probably nothing."

"Right."

"Fred, can you," she bit her lip, "I can't move."

"Oh," he flushed, rolling over, and next to her. "Sorry."

"It's fine," she said quietly, sitting up. "I'll just go, won't be long."

Hermione stood quickly, and walked out of the room, smoothing her hair down as she walked. She could feel her heart racing, blood pumping through her faster than she could ever remember, and she could tell that what had just happened was minor compared to what could, if she let it. Hermione opened her door quietly, and stepped inside; the small night light beside the bed cast a glow over the room, and the sleeping girl. She must have just called out in her sleep, because she was fast asleep, not stirring at all when Hermione came in.

She straightened her blankets, tucking the small doll under the covers again, before leaving the room, shutting the door silently behind her. Her feet moved slowly as she walked back to the lounge room, sitting down next to Fred who was staring at the fire from the lounge. He kept his eyes off her, but reached over and held onto her hand.

There was something that needed to be said, she just couldn't bring herself to say it. So she chose to rest her head on his shoulder, and watch the fire with him, for whatever reason he was.

It was then that she heard it, so soft she wasn't surprised that she hadn't heard it till now. "Fred, what are you doing?"

"Nothing, just sitting."

"You're humming?"

"I have to," he groaned.

"Why?"

"Well, it's distracting me, and right now I need to be distracted."

"Okay," she said, smiling to herself. "You are a weird man sometimes."

"Hey, it's all your fault."

"Really?"

"Every bit of it."

"What did I do?" She asked defensively.

"Bloody hell Granger," he shook his head. "You touched me, kissed me, wrapped yourself around me, drove me bloody crazy, and then left me all alone. So I need to stop myself from throwing myself on top of you, and doing more than we should."

"Oh, right," Hermione whispered, "I don't think we should, tonight."

"No," he agreed. "Too much, too fast, besides we've got to save something for an actual date, and after all that bloody talking you want to do."

"I think that's a good idea," she said, moving closer to him.

Fred wrapped his arm around her, "Me too."

-

tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

**That Line - Part Two**

She tried to hide it, she kept her hands busy, fooling around with one ridiculous task after another. Not stopping to let her nerves show. Because she wasn't nervous, there was no reason to be nervous. He was a friend, who quite possibly was going to become more than a friend. They had been in social situations with each other before, and this was no different. Except for the fact that it was a date, they'd never done _that_ before.

It was a foregone conclusion that they'd get to here. There were feelings on both sides that couldn't be ignored anymore, and they were reciprocated by the others, so they had to move forward somewhat. Hermione liked this step, she was more than happy to lay down the welcome mat for it. It had just been a long time since she'd done the _dating_ thing as they called it.

With Ron there had never been any dating, a few days after everything was finished at Hogwarts, and the aftermath cleaned up. He had come up to her, and quite frankly told her that they were together and she was his girl. Looking back on it, Hermione cringed at the memory, but back then it was exactly what she wanted.

A few dates with Seamus a year ago were her only real experience, and that itself had felt more like two friends having fun together than anything romantic. Which was probably why it had never went any further. Hermione couldn't put off the nerves any longer, there were no more mindless tasks to focus on, so she sank onto the lounge beside Harry.

"A little anxious there Hermione?" He smiled slightly, keeping his eyes on the television.

"No," she said quickly. Harry turned to her, raising an eyebrow. "A little, a lot," she sighed falling back against the cushions.

"It'll be fine, I'm positive. Could even be great," he said, muting the television.

"I know, I have a good feeling about it all. It's just been a _really_ long time."

"It's not something you forget how to do. You go out, you talk, laugh a little, maybe even share a kiss or two. I've seen the two of you interact with each other, you know how to do it. I also think that Fred wants this more than anything, so something tells me that he's not going to let this slip away, least of all because of your lack of dating."

"Yeah," she smiled to herself. Realising the absence of their best friend, Hermione asked, "Where's Ron?"

"Oh he went to Lavender's," Harry turned the sound back up on the television.

"He's fine though, with this isn't he?" Hermione had assumed he was, but then she hadn't spoken to him directly about this new development. Ron was Ron though, if there was the slightest amount of displeasure about something, you knew about it.

"Of course he is, he told me as much, I think he just wanted to avoid potential awkwardness."

"It won't be awkward."

"Hermione, you live with your ex-boyfriend - your first boyfriend. Who also happens to be your best friend, and he is also your new _flame's_ brother. You may not expect it to be awkward, can't escape it though, there will be some."

"It will be there, if we let it."

"Next time, he'll be here."

"If there's a next time," Hermione said dryly.

"I was at the shop this morning, and the guy was floating with the biggest smile on his face. Whatever happened the other night, he's gunning for more than one night."

"You really think so?"

"Positive, he's mad on you."

She laughed quietly, whispering to himself, "Glad to hear it." Harry turned his attention to the television, she was just about to check her watch again when the doorbell rang.

"Wonder who that is?" Harry mused, laughing to himself he made to go for the door.

She pulled him back onto the couch, "I don't think so Potter."

"What? I have to make sure he's good enough for my girl," he grinned up at her.

"I'll decide that, and I'll see you later," Hermione said kissing his forehead quickly. Moving off the lounge, she grabbed her coat, and headed to the front door.

"No later than midnight dear, remember that."

"Good night Harry," she laughed, stopping in front of the mirror, smoothing her hair down. Pressing her hand to her abdomen, she willed the butterflies to settle down, it was Fred, she told them as she walked to the door. They knew him, he was a friend, and this was no big deal. Two friends going to dinner, there didn't have to be anything else to it. She took a deep breath, and opened the door, Fred grinned at her.

"Good evening," he smiled.

"Hi," she said, stepping outside, pulling the door behind her. He helped her pull her coat on, "I'd invite you in, but Harry is in protective brother mode, and he knows more spells than you."

"True," he chuckled, pulling her coat together. "Well let's get going then."

Hermione took the offered hand, and followed him down the steps, "Are we walking?"

"Yep," he pulled her closer to him, wrapping an arm around her. "It's not too cold just yet, and it's so pretty out here."

"It is," she sighed, inching into the warmth of his jacket. It smelt just like Fred, she resisted the urge to burrow her nose into it, deciding to covertly breath it in. "A winter wonderland."

"Pardon?"

"A winter wonderland, it's rather like the song. The snow is glistening, it's a beautiful sight, and we're happy tonight, walking in this winter wonderland," Hermione smiled. "You've never heard it?"

"It sounds remarkably like a carol, a Muggle one. I've only ever heard ours, and I don't particularly care for them."

"Well it's impossible to hate carols," she said, poking his side. "You hear them, and get right into the festive spirit. I love them, I've driven Harry and Ron mad playing them."

Fred laughed, kissing her forehead, "Now that's a good reason to like them, sadly they won't be playing them where we are going."

"They won't? Now that's a shame," she teased, nudging him slightly.

"We don't need music, it'll be just us, nice and quiet," Fred cleared his throat. "You didn't come by the shop, you know since the other night."

"Oh, I wanted to. I've just been busy, and I didn't think it was a good idea."

"Why? I thought we sorted everything out," he stopped, turning to her, he kept ahold of her hand. "I think it would have been a bloody good idea."

"It probably would have been _nice_, it's just after what happened, and what could happen if we got carried away," Hermione paused there, thankful for the chill in the air to disguise her blush. "I just didn't think that the shop would have been all that appropriate, say we..."

"Got carried away again," he smiled, brushing her hair behind her ear.

"Exactly, not that I'm adverse to it, I'd just like to control it a little."

"Of course you would," Fred laughed, using her hand to pull her against him. "Well we can't get carried away here, in the middle of the street. Do you agree?"

"Oh Mr. Weasley," she whispered, his breath brushing against her hair as he leaned down to her. "I think you could get carried away just about anywhere."

"Probably, but you'll stop me," kissing her firmly, holding her against himself tightly. Hermione brought her hands up, running them into the hair at the back of his neck. Her lips feel open as his tongue ran along them, the kiss developing rapidly. She couldn't stop herself, she stepped closer into him; his arms folded around her, a hand coming up and cradling the back of her head. A groan passed his lips as she moved her tongue with his, Hermione stepped back instantly. "Right," he muttered. "Good thinking."

"We're in the middle of the street," she whispered, closing her eyes as his hand ran through her hair.

"Not the place," he sighed, pressing his forehead to hers. "I can't help it though Granger, you are just so bloody delicious."

"Never heard that one before," she laughed softly.

"I"d bloody well hope not."

Hermione chose to ignore that comment, he knew who she had seen in the past, who he had seen however was a mystery. A welcome mystery, she really didn't want to have that conversation, "Dinner?"

"Oh yeah, dinner, bugger walking," he swore. "I'll Apparate us together, do you mind?"

"Of course not, we should definitely eat," Hermione smiled. With his arm wrapped around her, he whisked them away from behind a tree. After they righted themselves, she realised where they were. "Fred, this is your flat?"

"Yep," he smiled, walking to the door. "I didn't want to be surrounded by strangers tonight, this way it's just us. We can talk, we can eat, and I can get George to wash the dishes. It's a brilliant idea, if I do say so."

"So you say indeed, but it has merit. I like just us too," she said following him into the flat.

"Thought you would..." Fred trailed off as he stopped in the doorway. "Oh shite."

"What is it?" Hermione said, standing on her toes, she looked over his shoulder. "George?!"

"Oh hey Hermione," he said, shuffling into the living area. "I thought you two had your date tonight?"

"We do, this is it," Fred said, his voice taking on a low tone, one that Hermione hadn't heard all that often.

"Here?" Hermione nodded, moving around Fred to stand in front of him. "Right, that would explain the food in the oven, or the food that _was_ in the oven. I thought Mum bought some stuff around for us."

"Don't say it, please don't say it," he said quietly.

"Fine, I won't, but it was scrumptious, and I'm stuffed. There should be enough left for the two of you."

"George, could you give us a minute?" He looked up at Fred, before nodding and heading down the hall. She turned to face Fred, "This is fine, George said there is enough left. We can't go anywhere anyway, with the holidays the places that are still open will be packed. It's this, or nothing. I'd prefer this to nothing, wouldn't you?"

"Yeah, but I could flatten the bugger," he muttered.

"I know," she smiled, taking one of his hands. "But you won't, least not in front of me. He didn't know, it's no excuse I know. We can still make this just us."

"It won't be the same, not with _him_ here, I love him well enough, but not this bloody much. I didn't want to share you tonight."

"And you won't be," Hermione kissed his cheek, pulling him down the hall. "George?"

"Yep," he said, his ear glued to the wireless. "Food's on the bench."

"Thanks, I don't know how to ask this without embarrassing myself completely, but I was thinking..."

"That you could sod off."

"Fred!" She hit his chest softly, trying not to smile, or worse blush. "Please?"

"Sure," George laughed, turning off the radio. "If you two are going to get mushy and all _romantic_, I don't really want to be here."

"Thanks George," Hermione said, watching him grab his coat and head out the door. "Good night," she called, smiling up at Fred. "See, just us."

He shook his head, "Like I bloody well planned it."

"Did you tell George?"

"I didn't think I had to, I cleaned the flat this afternoon, all the bloody dishes are spotless. And there was food, _real_ food in the place. Surely that would have sent alarm bells going off," he sighed, sinking down at the table, pulling her onto his lap.

"Well clearly, you are the smart one."

"I knew you picked me for a reason."

"Yeah, I was going for George's looks, and then I realised I needed a brain more. So I settled for you."

"Whatever you say Granger," he smiled. "You made the right choice."

"I did," she returned his smile. "I'm sorry it didn't work the way you wanted."

"Next time."

"Definitely." 

* * *

tbc.


	3. Chapter 3

**That Line - 3/3**

Hermione snuggled deeper into the quilt surrounding her, letting it's warmth cover her. The light was hitting her eyes now, but she wasn't ready to acknowledge the days presence just yet. She could feel something skimming her skin, a light pressure that she could hardly feel. Instantly she knew it wasn't Crookshanks letting her know he wanted his breakfast, this didn't have fur. Hermione somewhat reluctantly opened her eyes, and the finger tracing the line of her face stopped. He looked like a child who'd been caught with his hand in the biscuit tin.

"Good morning," he chuckled, laying his head on the other pillow.

"Morning, sorry to disturb you," Hermione smiled, stretching slightly.

"It's fine, I'll do it another time," he grinned at her.

She reached over, brushing the lock of hair that fell down covering his eyes away. Smiling to herself, as she brushed the eyelash from his cheek. She sat up slightly, holding it in her palm, "Blow it away, and make a wish."

"Why?"

"Just do it, you have to."

"I don't need to make a wish, but if you insist," he leaned over, and gently blew on her palm.

Hermione watched him fall back against the pillow, "Why don't you need to make a wish? Everyone has something they want, even the most stupid things can be wished for."

"Well I'm lucky Hermione, I have everything I want. I got my Christmas wish," he whispered, fiddling with the curl that lay over his pillow. "It was you."

"Me?"

"You were my Christmas wish, and I got you, early I might add. So I have no need for anything else."

Hermione smiled, "Then I guess we both got what we wanted this year. Is George home?" She asked, looking at the closed door, shutting them away from the world.

"Not yet, not sure where he ended up going."

"Do you think it was a witch?"

"Could be," he said thoughtfully. "He hasn't said anything, but he may have said something. I have been a bit distracted lately, by the witch laying in my bed."

Hermione couldn't help the blush that quickly developed. She should have known he would make it into something more than it was, her sleeping in his bed. It sounded like so much more than it was, making it sordid, when all it was him being kind. He had slept on the lounge after all.

"You are rather cute when you blush, especially with your hair all messed like that," Fred smiled, sliding closer to her on the bed, running his hand through it.

"I should get going, Harry is going to wonder where I am," she said quietly, moving away from the center of the bed.

"Wait," he reached over, and held onto her arm. "Harry is fine, now me, not so fine."

"Why is that?"

"Well a certain witch took advantage of my hospitality, and hasn't even thanked me properly," he sighed, shaking his head.

"How can she make up for said grievance? I'm sure she feels terrible," Hermione could see where this was heading, and became convinced of it when the feral gleam in his eyes became set.

"A simple kiss would do, I'm easily pleased."

"Ah, well normally she would happily oblige, she just feels that this isn't the best time, nor the place for payment."

"She needn't worry, I'm fully aware of the boundaries, I would do nothing to overwhelm her."

"She still feels maybe later, she'd gladly take part then, just out of the bed."

"Hermione, stop," Fred said firmly, pulling himself up and leaning over her. "Like I said, there are boundaries, I know exactly where they are, and I wouldn't dream of pushing them. You know that?"

"I do," she sighed, closing her eyes. "We are in your bed, no matter how much we pretend to know where to stop, the bed kind of makes it easier not to stop."

"Hermione Granger, I will stop whenever you want me to. Right now, we need to stop talking, we do that too much. It's holding us back from the good stuff."

Fred didn't give her a chance to respond, before she could blink, or make a move to stop him, his lips were upon hers. Her hands came up, threading themselves into his hair; lips parting as his tongue coaxed them open. She couldn't control her response, she knew this would happen. Hermione could fight it, protest it, but the second it happened, she was all for it. He made a noise from the back of his throat as her tongue tangled with his, his body pressing closer to hers, the quilt separating them, and Hermione wanted it gone.

"Fred," she gasped wrenching her lips from his.

He blinked rapidly, pulling himself away from her.

"No," Hermione said quickly, kicking the quilt away. "It's the quilt, it's in the way." He grinned at her, pulling it off her, and throwing it to the bottom of the bed.

His eyes widened as he took in her form laying in his bed, and he turned those feral eyes on her again, "Something you forgot to tell me Hermione?"

"I couldn't sleep with those pants on, so I didn't," she whispered. "You said something about us talking too much?"

Her arms wrapped around him as he all but threw himself onto her, their lips meeting instantly. He wasn't gentle this time, something had changed in him, his lips seemed almost brutal in the way they moved against hers. They were taking pleasure, and giving it back tenfold. She didn't want him to ease the pressure he was applying. Other kisses hadn't felt like this, not from Seamus, or Ron. What she had thought was too much, it wasn't enough. Hermione could feel her body pressing itself closer to him, her leg wrapping itself around him, holding him to her.

Her head falling back as Fred moved down, kissing, nipping, suckling on all that he could reach. Hands smoothing down his back, grasping his jumper, and pulling it up and off. Hermione felt them roll, and she was then leaning over him, as his hands in turn danced at the bottom of her shirt. Taking the question away, she reached down and pulled it off. It landing at the bottom of the bed with the quilt. The feel of his skin against hers as she lowered herself down to him, the brush of the fine hairs against her chest, started the pangs of arousal that she hadn't felt in a long time. The intensity and speed frightening her, but not enough to make her protest, and stop this.

His eyes held hers as his hands cupped her covered breasts, they both closed as he started to familiarise himself with them. Molding them, his thumbs running over her nipples. A soft moan escaped her lips as his lips joined, the lace moistening as his tongue laved against the material. The pressure intensifying, more, she just needed something else. His arousal was just there, if she angled her hips just the right way it rubbed against hers the right way. She moved quicker, harder, pressing closer, taking more from him. Her breathing loud in her ears, his hands falling to her hips, guiding her movements, hips rising against hers.

Hermione fell forward, burying her face in the crook of his neck as the pressure spread through her. A hand coming up, and running through her hair, he started whispering in her ear. She could hardly hear him, it had all come down to _that_ feeling, spreading through her, leaving her gasping as she shook in his arms.

She could feel him shifting her slightly, then the warmth as the blankets settled over her. It was some time later that her eyes opened again, and saw Fred watching her closely. He reached up, brushing her cheek slightly. Gently rubbing the sleep out of her eye, he lay his head beside hers on the pillow.

"I slept."

"Yeah, like a baby."

"I'm sorry, I didn't think I would," she said quickly. "It was really rude."

"Hermione," he smiled. "It's fine, better than bloody fine."

"But you, and I just didn't even think about what you needed," Hermione groaned, closing her eyes. "I was selfish, and I am sorry."

"Shush, that was bloody brilliant. And if you try and apologise one more time, you don't need to, and I don't want to hear it."

"Fred," she sighed, moving closer to him.

"Was it too much?"

"No, not at all. I wanted it, all of that," Hermione said, with hand on his shoulder, snuggling up to the side of him. "I want all of you, all that I can have."

"Well in good time, you shall have all of that."

"In good time, I like the sound of that."

* * *


End file.
